


The boy (a naruto fanfic)

by tis_but_a_scratch_69420



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Naruto is Just Naruto, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tis_but_a_scratch_69420/pseuds/tis_but_a_scratch_69420
Summary: a simple one-shot of an idea. lowkey not confident about this one might delete it later...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The boy (a naruto fanfic)

I wake up alone. 

No. That's not right there is some sunlight. I know cause I feel it as it quite annoyingly hits my face.

I look around. I'm in a forest of sorts...

and some kind of figure running toward me. who is...?

"Hi!" yelled the figure. So it was a human...and a boy, I think.

Now that I think about it, he looked quite like me. although I can't really say I know exactly what I look like. I've never even seen myself in a mirror. . .whats a mirror? 

all these thoughts are washed away as I see the boy's lips curl into a smile. This smile was...bright. Like the sun. It radiated hope and gave me a weird sense of ease. although that didn't last long as I was called back to reality by the boy again.

"Hey there, pick me some flowers from over there, won't you?" He said as he pointed to a meadow. I was about to retort asking why he couldn't do it himself, as it was just so simple. But relooking over the boy. I realized that his smile was contradictory to his rather weary frame. He looked on the verge of collapse. But I could tell that by his eyes that he was far from exhausted. So I disregarded my worry. It was easy since weirdly every cell in my body was telling me to fill out this boys wishes. 

As I run off I hear a loud and rambunctious "thank you!" from the boy. I run down the hillside and into the meadow. It shouldn't be hard to find flowers as the entire enclosure was spilling with a wide variety of the beautiful things. I go around collecting and abundance of various flowers. Not really knowing what would look good. I had a feeling the boy didn't care. 

Why did I know these things...when I didn't even know about myself.

"who am I? "

'̷̡̻̜͓̰̲̽̈́̔̓̓̄͑̽̅͑̎̋͝͝ȳ̶̡̥͕̱̦̰̣̮̼̤͍͚̰͊̈́͂̍̔̒͂̐͗͠͠ọ̵̞̠̈́̓͒̒̌͂̄̉̂͊̄̚͝u̴̧̡͉̩̽̇̃̒͌̃͛̈̆̚͠'̸̧̡̧͉̭̙͇̙̻͉̥̩̈́͌̌͜͜͝ȓ̸̡̢̛͉͇̺͕̜̗̞̳̉͐̄͑͘̚e̷̻̩͙͇̺̖͆̃̿̈̄͆͗̊̓̚͝͝ ̶͙̟̜̮̩̭̝̹̭̣͌͆͘̕͜ͅn̸̡̨̤̼̪̙̮̪̣͍͙̳̺̺̋͗̒̿̚a̵͚͇̜̹̲͑̄̓̔̔r̶̡̛̙̦͇̫͍̠͓̄͛͌̇̕u̸̦̯̻͒͛͌̌͜͝ͅt̴̙̩̦̬̱̱̣̳͓̞̓̈́̈́̎̎̕͝ͅo̵̜̟̽͆͛̏̿'̴̨̹̦̬̺̦̠̲̙͒̂͑͑͌̔̑̃̇̒͆̚ͅ

"...nah-rue-toh? I'm naruto?"

n̵̢̨̰͔͎͇͇̻̻͖̝̺̭̏͒̐͐̐̚o̴͍̻̘̹̬͕̰̠̲͙̘̽̉̉̍̊͂̍̓̕͠ͅ.̴̺̺̘̑̐͗̂͛

Wha- This is confusing. I quickly snapped back to working on the boy's request. As I collected flower upon flower I realized that this meadow seemed rather nostalgic. Had I been here before? Ah I had...with, who was it?...ah yes jiraya. who is jiraya? 

My hands were getting full so I started to head back to the boy. He wasn't where I left him. But I knew where he was. 

I walked through the familiar thicket. Careful not to drop any flowers. Now despite not having a clue where I was. I knew exactly where I was going and how I was to get there. 

It didn't take long to reach my goal of a place in the middle of nowhere. It didn't matter though. Because the boy was there. I came up behind him to tell him I finished. But I stopped when I saw the happy boy was crying. He noticed me quickly and wiped his eyes dry.

"ah thanks, you can leave them here." He patted a the foot of a slab of stone. A gravestone. Was it someone the boy knew? Thats a stupid question of course it is, he wouldn't cry so much for a stranger...

I didn't ask him any questions though as I placed my makeshift bouqet down. I didn't know much about myself, but what I did know is that I was curious. So i sat and read the tombstone, surely the boy wouldn't mind. All that was there was a name though...

"jiraya." So he was dead...how unfortunate.

h..ow...un..for.tu.....nate....

energy left my body in droves. I began to feel very tired. Even my body itself just started to drift. Was I dying? Will I ever see that boy again? I- Who am I? 

the boy interrupted my thoughts with another soft "thanks". Suddenly it was all ok. Suddenly all my questions were answered. Suddenly I stopped feeling. Suddenly I stopped seeing. Suddenly I stopped hearing. Suddenly I stopped thinking.

Su.d...den..ly..I....w...as..no..thi...n.g.

a..nd..no...o.n..e.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I apologize for its weary vagueness. Anyhow, I was trying to encapsulate the point of view of a shadow clone. It was fun, came out a little stupid though. That doesn't matter though. thnx for reading.


End file.
